Inmerecedor
by KakaIru
Summary: A Gaara le gustaba pensar, porque de ese modo podía imaginar que era bueno. Y siendo bueno podía amar profundamente, y podía elegir no herir a la persona que amaba. Eso es en sus sueños, porque la realidad es más bien distinta, y un tanto más amarga.


**Resumen:** A Gaara le gustaba pensar, porque de ese modo podía imaginar que era bueno. Y siendo bueno podía amar profundamente, y podía elegir no herir a la persona que amaba. Eso es en sus sueños, porque la realidad es más bien distinta, y un tanto más amarga.

* * *

**Inmerecedor**

**

* * *

  
**

_A veces desearía que no fuésemos ninjas [...]_

_A veces sueño que somos diferentes, que vivimos en un mundo distinto y no somos lo que ahora somos. En mi sueño ni tú ni yo tenemos que pelear. En mi fantasía no tengo que destruirte una y otra y otra vez. Dentro de esas bellas imágenes que de vez en cuando invaden mi cabeza no tengo que quebrarte sin descanso, no tengo que martirizarte con mis técnicas, con mi odio, con mi desprecio. En este nuevo mundo creado sólo para ti y para mí, no compartimos un pasado sangriento lleno de pérdidas ni lágrimas. En esa nueva historia no somos ninjas, así que no tengo que destrozar tu pierna ni tu brazo izquierdo._

_En mi sueño me permito ser una persona diferente, me permito ser humano. Dentro de mis ilusiones puedo sentir a voluntad, puedo acercarme a ti sin temer al rechazo. En mis vanos espejismos puedo permitirme tocar tu mano, puedo mirarte con una ternura que dentro de mi pecho poseo, puedo acariciar tus negros cabellos y demostrar con el más íntimo de los gestos que todo lo que vivimos no fue sino una mentira, porque en verdad te amo, te he amado tanto, desde el primer momento, que incluso este amor ha amenazado con consumirme, ha intentado gobernar mi subconsciente, mi alma y mi espíritu. Con este nuevo yo, que es mi verdadero yo, puedo hacerte el amor sin sentirme un diablo, puedo besar tu cuerpo desnudo sin sentir que estoy violándolo, sin sentir que estoy corrompiendo tu pureza, manchándote con mi maldad y mi perversión. _

_No, en esas historias que invento dentro de mi cabeza soy merecedor de tu cariño, porque puedo corresponderlo con creces. Puedo decirte, sin miedo de ti, que te amo, que eres lo más importante en mi vida, que por ti daría lo que tengo y hasta lo que no. En ese sitio perfecto, seguro para nosotros, no tenemos que escondernos tampoco. Podemos demostrarnos afecto cuando y como queramos, porque somos dioses de nuestro reino. Tú eres mi eterno compañero, el serafín que guarda mis pasos, la luz que guía mi existencia. Tú eres ese ángel redentor que ha hecho latir mi negro corazón, y dentro de mi cabeza puedo decir: 'Gracias'._

_Gracias por ser la única persona capaz de dejar el miedo de lado, el odio y la aversión, capaz de perdonarme por todo lo que he hecho, no sólo a ti sino al mundo en general. Tú que has sido la única persona que me ha contemplado con adoración, que me ha deseado con mis defectos y mis errores; tú quien ha lavado la sangre de mis manos, quien ha mitigado el dolor en mi pecho, quien ha acallado a la bestia que ruge en mi interior, quien ha tolerado el deseo desmedido, la terrible posesividad, la tremenda inseguridad; tú, quien te has convertido en lo más y único sagrado para mí. Cuando nadie podía quererme, cuando ni siquiera toleraban mi presencia, tú estabas siempre ahí, a mi lado._

_Es por eso que en mi mente somos perfectos, no tenemos fallas. En mi mente podemos ser felices._

...

...

...

-Gaara, ¿en qué piensas?- preguntas en tono bajo, decorosamente suave. Muy pocas personas lo saben, pero cuando no estás gritando sobre la 'Primavera de la Juventud' y esas cosas, eres una persona callada y hasta tímida.

Fue tu calidez lo que me atrajo en un comienzo, la forma en que me tratabas, con tanta paciencia, como si yo fuese un niño que tuviese que aprender a lidiar con el mundo que lo rodea. Ninguno de mis desplantes te hizo menos, nunca te quitaron la alegría ni el coraje, todo lo contrario. Tú nunca te rendiste, continuaste a mi lado, con la esperanza de que algún día cambiaría. Algún día podría superar todas las cosas de mi pasado, todas las pesadillas que me torturan en las noches cuando ni siquiera el calor de tu cuerpo puede calentar mi alma. Tú esperabas que yo lograra reponerme a mis desdichas, a mis penas, ingenuamente creías que todo lo que necesitaba era tiempo. Tiempo para comprender que eras mi amigo, que siempre estarías ahí para mí, que nunca me fallarías. Y a pesar de que repetí una y otra vez que no te necesitaba, que te detestaba con toda la fuerza de mi corazón, que nunca serías importante para mí, no dejaste que mis frases hirientes y cargadas de veneno te superaran. Así que continuaste a mi lado, cuando yo pensaba que te marcharías, que me dejarías, como todos.

Pero tú nunca me decepcionaste. De hecho nunca podrías conseguirlo, porque tienes tantas cosas que yo no... Aún ahora me miras, con tus hermosos ojos negros que son fuente de estrellas, brillo sin igual, generosidad y entrega; tus ojos que son dos pozos de luz que irradian una belleza sin límites, una inocencia benditamente mansa, increíblemente sólida; esos ojos que han sido capaz de ver a través de mí y consolarme; esos mismos ojos que caen de vuelta al vacío al notar mi silencio.

En este momento me odio. Me detesto con tanta fuerza que mi interior arde y duele y se contrae y gime. No quiero herirte, no puedo tolerar lastimarte _de nuevo_. No puedo soportar verte marchar, sintiéndote derrotado por mi causa. Así que con toda la fuerza de voluntad que aún queda atrapada dentro de mi cuerpo, tomo tu mano vendada y la sostengo entre las mías. Tus manos que sólo han sido usadas para proteger, para hacer el bien, están envueltas entre unas garras que no han hecho más que asesinar.

Entonces puedo ver la sorpresa en tus ojos. No sé qué es lo que te sorprende más, si el que te haya tomado de la mano o el que lo haya hecho en público. A veces no comprendo tu temor, ¿por qué no quieres que nos vean? Y en otras ocasiones soy yo quien teme. Temo por mí y por ti y por motivos que no hacen sino enloquecerme. Pero en este instante no me importa. Lo único que me interesa es tu expresión de duda, de esperanza; son tus mejillas que empiezan a colorearse de rojo carmín, y es la pequeña aunque hermosa sonrisa que invade tus labios al escuchar mi respuesta.

-Pensaba en ti.

...

...

...

_[... ] a veces desearía que hubiésemos nacido en un tiempo distinto. De ese modo podría amarte como te mereces [...]_

_

* * *

_

**N/A:** Eso es todo! Esta es una historia que debió haber sido un Angst. Se suponia que lo fuera, pero acabó siendo más Fluffy que otra cosa. No fue mi intención pero no pude evitarlo ;D


End file.
